Fragments
by Willia
Summary: Moments de vie, pensées, événements, en poèmes. Possibilité de spoiler, toujours mentionné au début de chaque poème.
1. Ending

Hello everyone !  
>Je me suis mise il y a quelque semaines à communiquer avec des amis par octosyllabes, qui sont bien vite devenus sonnets. Emportée par ma fougue, je me suis retrouvée à en écrire un sur Harkness...<p>

*SPOILER Doctor Who 3x12*

Ce poème est plus exactement sur Face de Boe, et sur ses derniers instants.  
>On se voit à la fin :)<p>

* * *

><p>Est-il là ? Est-il arrivé ?<p>

Ce jour que j'attends, impatient.  
>Son souffle froid sur mes pensées,<br>Ses gestes calmes et rassurants.

Mes pensées s'enfuient, tout expire ;  
>Enfin ! Que cette vie s'arrête !<br>Que s'effacent mes souvenirs,  
>Qu'ils désertent ma pauvre tête.<p>

Des événements douloureux  
>Dans ma mémoire, trop nombreux.<br>Cinq milliard d'années, c'est trop long ;

Et tout va trop vite pourtant,  
>Disparaît en un coup de vent.<br>Aujourd'hui mes regrets s'en vont.

* * *

><p>Alors, vous en dites quoi ?<p>

Je pense poster quelques poèmes de temps en temps, quand l'envie me prendra et que je m'ennuierai en cours... Dites-moi si vous avez une idée particulière :)

Pour ceux qui me suivent, je suis sur un assez gros projet... 15 pages pour l'instant, sur Torchwood, axé sur du Janto. Je ne promets rien en date de publication. Aucune idée si ce sera un OS ou une fiction à chapitre.


	2. The fall

Hello there ! Voici un petit sonnet que j'ai écrit en vitesse à la fin d'un cours cette après-midi... Un second arrive dans quelques minutes.

C'est encore un Janto en pov Harkness, spoiler-free cette fois.

Oubliez pas de laisser votre avis.

* * *

><p>Il y a de ces jours, tu sais,<p>

De ces jours que l'on n'oublie pas

Oh, ils sont loin d'être parfaits !

Mais restent jusqu'à ton trépas.

C'était une de ces journées

Avec un soleil rassurant

Mais un air trop frais pour l'été,

Que tu eus cet air hésitant.

Je connais pourtant ce regard

Mais je ne voulais pas le voir

Car je sais ce qu'il signifie…

J'ai tenté de fermer les yeux,

Bien tenté de me cacher que

J'étais tombé pour l'infini

Pour toi, mon cher TeaBoy Gallois…


	3. Nos souvenirs m'enterreront

Et voici le second du jour... Janto, pov Harkness, SPOILER SAISON 3 se passe après la mort de Ianto.

* * *

><p>Dis-moi, connais-tu la colère ?<p>

Connais-tu ce sourd cri qui monte ?

C'est cela la rage, mon cher,

Celle à l'heure où l'on fait nos comptes.

Celle qui me saisit aux tripes

Et qui aura raison de moi.

J'ai dérogé à mon principe,

Commis l'erreur qui me tuera.

Enfin ! Quelle ironie du sort !

Moi l'immortel sera bien mort

Quand les souvenirs me prendront.

De jour en jour ils se rapprochent,

De ma fin on sonne les cloches :

Nos souvenirs m'enterreront.


	4. Mariposa

Cadeau pour Mariposa, évidemment... Elle m'a demandé quelque chose sur Owen.

Spoiler-free.

* * *

><p>Si je me retrouve aujourd'hui<p>

À parler de ce cher Owen

Ce n'est pas par amour pour lui ;

Mais c'est qu'un couteau sur mes veines

J'ai rapidement retrouvé

Quand j'ai dit à Mariposa,

Quand je lui ai vite avoué,

Qu'il ne m'intéressait pas.

Mais il faudra que je m'y mette,

Il faudra qu'à l'eau je me jette,

Et que j'en vienne à mon sujet.

J'ai beau retarder ce moment,

Il se rapproche à chaque instant...

Mais j'aime bien Owen, tu sais !

* * *

><p>Bon ok, ok, c'est du foutage de gueule : c'est le but ^_^ Non sérieusement je vais m'y mettre, et écrire quelque chose sur Owen... Désolée x) Mais c'était vraiment drôle !<p> 


	5. Owen Harper

fiu, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté ici ! Enfin voici arrivé le poème pour **Mariposa** sur Owen... Spoiler 2x13. N'oubliez pas une review.

* * *

><p>L'autre jour Jack s'est réveillé,<p>

Dans un sursaut et en sueur.

Sa main sur ses yeux terrifiés,

Il a voulut calmer son cœur.

En songe il avait aperçu

Un visage presque oublié :

Celui d'un médecin bourru

Qui sa vie avait sacrifié ;

Pour une ville et ses enfants,

Il n'a hésité un instant

Et devant la cible il s'est mis.

Aujourd'hui Cardiff est sauvée

Et la ville l'a oublié :

Jamais Jack ne se le permit.


End file.
